


first comes love

by findingvm



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/pseuds/findingvm
Summary: Tessa is sick after a TYCT show and Scott is here to take care of her





	first comes love

**Author's Note:**

> just a short one-shot because I was bored and couldn't stop thinking about that plot.
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta'd, please excuse the glaring mistakes! [english is not my first language x]

The show in Barrie went as good as one could hope, the crowd was crazy and taking part of show, everyone in the cast was happy and having fun… Nothing could go wrong.

Tessa had felt off the whole day. It had started with a basic headache that didn’t seem to go away and grew worse over the last ten minutes, taking her by surprise.

After putting on her outfit, Tessa sat in the dark, in the dressing room, trying to calm her raging migraine. It came so suddenly that Tessa felt lightheaded.

When Kaitlyn came in and went to turn on the lights, Tessa yelped, her eyes growing wide.

“Please! Don’t switch on the lights. My head is killing me,” she moaned, resting her forehead on her folded hands on the table.

Kaitlyn took a closer look at Tessa and noticed her slightly shaking, her eyes screwed shut.

“Oh, beautiful. I’ve got some Tylenol for you if you want?” Tessa cautiously nodded her head and extended her hand towards Kaitlyn, awaiting the much-needed pills.

“You shouldn’t perform the last dances, it’s too dangerous.”

“It’s okay, I want to finish tonight’s show, I don’t want to disappoint our fans. They paid to see this.”

Tessa winced at the throbbing pain that she could feel on both sides of her head. She lightly massaged her temples, hoping it would make things better.

“Want me to get Scott?” Kaitlyn asked kindly, not knowing what else to say or do to help her friend.

“No, please, it’s okay. I don’t wanna worry him, I’ll be fine as soon as the pills start kicking in.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am. I’ll be okay. It’s not the first time I get them. But please, don’t tell Scott.”

Kaitlyn kissed her friend’s cheek and accompanied her to where the others were waiting.

    --

Scott kept glancing back at Tessa, he noticed the way she stayed back during the group dance and grew worried when he saw her pained face.

When it was their turn to go to the center of the ice, he brought her closer,

“Are you okay, T? What’s wrong?” he asked gently, his free hand caressing her face.

“Just a headache, I’ll be fine.” She smiled at him but made sure to avoid the spotlights that were everywhere, glaring at her.

They skated off to the rest of the group before separating to go dance with the crowd.

As soon as their last performance was over, Tessa skated off and took off her skates. The dizziness she felt was getting a bit worse and she didn’t know how she’d handle the Meet and Greets.

Scott joined her as soon as she sat down on one of the available chairs and helped her take off her second skate. He brought a hand to her forehead and let his fingertips caress her cheek softly.

“You need to go back to the bus and get some rest, kiddo. You are clearly not feeling well.” He replaced his fingers with his lips, kissing her forehead and both her cheeks.

To his surprise, Tessa nodded slowly, too tired and in too much pain to even argue.

“I’m so sorry I can’t be there for the fans, please tell them that.” She whispered, holding onto Scott’s outstretched hand.

“It’s okay, they will understand. You go and get some rest. Do you want me to stay with you? I don’t really want to leave you alone.” He said, worried to leave her by herself.

“I won’t be alone. You go and meet them. I just need to sleep it off.” She sighed and stood up.

He led her back toward the locker rooms and gently turned her to him when they reached it. He looked around to check if no one was there and kissed her lips, lingering for a moment because he didn’t want to be separated from her when she felt so poorly.

“I love you, Tess. I’ll check my phone all night, please call or text me anytime, if you need anything. Do you hear me?” he combed her hair before hugging her body to him and slotting his face in her neck.

Tessa nodded against him, whispering a soft ‘yeah’ to him before wrapping an arm around his torso, her other hand coming to rest to the back of his neck.

“I love you, too.”

She pulled back and kissed him again.

“I’ll see you later tonight?”

Scott nodded and gave her a small smile, before reluctantly letting go of her and watching her walk away.

He almost didn’t take his eyes off his phone for the whole evening, constantly texting Tessa to see how she was feeling. He kept telling fans how much he was worried about her though he knew she would be fine. He also kept telling Kaetlyn about how much he missed Tessa when it had only been less than an hour since he saw her.

He loved meeting the fans more than anything and was so grateful for them that night – and every other night- but couldn’t wait to go back to Tessa as soon as he could.

* * *

 

Scott entered the bus as quietly as he could, in case Tessa was asleep. He walked over her bed and opened the curtain to reveal a very much asleep Tessa. He couldn’t help but notice the frown on her face, an obvious sign that she was still hurting. He undressed and climbed into her bed, sliding beside her.

He started running his fingers up and down the side of her face, making small circles on her temples and noticed her visibly relax under his touch. His massage seemed to quell her excruciating migraine slightly and she opened her eyes, smiling up at him sleepily.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, breathing her in.

“Are you feeling better, sweetie?” he asked gently as he kept massaging her temples gently.

“Yes. Thank you. How was it?” she said, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

“It was great. They missed you. _I_ missed you.”

Tessa whimpered as Scott massaged a particularly tender spot of her temple.

He slipped out of bed, heading for the bathroom when he heard her voice.

“Don’t go…” she murmured.

“I’ll be right back, kiddo.”

He moved quickly, soaking a cloth in cool water. He grabbed some pills and made his way back to her side.

When she turned towards him, there was nothing but pain covering her features. He sighed sadly and climbed back into bed with her. He peppered soft kisses all over her face, happy when he got a small smile from her in return. She let out a sigh of relief as soon as he put the wet cloth on her forehead, but her whole body shuddered at the contact with her hot skin.

“Do you wanna take some more pills?”

Tessa nodded and gulped down the two small pills he offered her with a glass of water. She turned her body towards him, craving his warmth – even though she was feeling pretty hot already - and seeking comfort from him. He readily gave her what she needed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a protective hold.

His heart broke at the small whimpers that came from her every time her head throbbed and the pain was unbearable. Her eyes were scrunched shut and she looked so small against him.

He grew worried about her but knew that the meds would take effect soon, so he just kept making soothing noises and rubbing her back and scalp gently.

“It’s okay, T. You’ll feel better soon, I promise. Get some sleep, I promise you it will make you feel better, baby. I’ll be right there when you wake up.” He whispered into her ears.

Tessa relaxed a bit against him and fisted his shirt into a ball. She burrowed her face into his neck and breathed in his scent, knowing that it would help her relax. She could feel his heartbeat and tried to match hers to his in order to fall asleep.

“I love you. Please keep talking to me, your voice helps me so much, I’m gonna fall asleep right in your arms…” her words were slurred but he chuckled at the request. Sick Tessa was so clingy and so needy even though she would go through a whole show, bearing all the pain in the world to please her fans.

She skated and won the Olympics in 2010 whilst in pain, a dull pain in her shins that would have cost them their win in Vancouver, hadn’t she been stubborn to continue.

“How about I tell you that story about the prince from Ilderton, who met a beautiful ballerina so many years ago…” he joked, making Tessa smile.

She was grateful to have him by her side that night, and every other day…

Scott is content to have her in his arms, relieved to see that the meds finally seem to kick in.

 

So he tells her the story – _their_ story.

 

And then, they sleep…

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
